Two Worlds Converged
by movieholic
Summary: Twenty-fours years past...and one son has been missing for seventeen. Where has he been, and why couldn't they find him? ON HIATUS.
1. Summary & Explanation

**CHARMED/PROFILER CROSSOVER!!**

**MOSTLY** **Charmed**, but in order for this story to work there needs to be a little Profiler.

Sequel to _The Charming Children_,** MUST READ THE SERIES BEFORE THIS ONE, OR YOU WILL BE LOST**!!

Set 24 years into the future from _The Charming Children_. Ages are as follows:

Cole Junior-34

Cain-32

Benjamin-31

Julian and John-28

Selena-24

Wyatt-34

Peyton-32

Melinda-29

Cole would be around 150, however for the sake of having the characters not look old and gross, the **characters all look the same age as they did in the show**. However they _are_ older.

They still have Dino, he's a demonic dog that doesn't age because I say so.

Summary:

What happened to John Turner at the age of eleven that sent him to Boston, with his memory erased, and no powers? Why can't the Charmed Ones find him with all their powers at their disposal?

First chapter is an establishing chapter, I'm trying to set up the story, so enjoy it!


	2. Cole’s Quandaries

Coleridge Turner, for lack of a better term, was royally pissed off. He sat on the front steps of the Halliwell Manor, his blue orbs smoldering with an indisposed anger that had festered for many years. Cole looked around the nearly deserted street; his hands resting between his slightly spread legs in clenched fists.

"Dad? You better come on in, it's getting late." A males voice called out from the doorway, the yellow light from the manor casting a looming rectangle over Cole's unmoving form.

"I'll be in Cain," Cole muttered, his voice low as he continued staring out blankly.

"Dad-" Cain started, taking one step out of the house to protest.

"Cain, I said I'd be in." Cole interrupted, his back trembling slightly from stress.

Cain sighed and nodded, "Fine," and with that he entered the manor and closed the door, leaving Cole in a blanket of darkness once more.

Cole too let out a prolonged sigh, tears gathering in his tired eyes. He clasped his hands together and looked down at the ground, willing the tears to spill over before he went in to face his family.

_Family,_ he thought bitterly, _What family? Thanks to whoever took my boy away, this family hasn't been complete._

It was true. Seventeen years ago, when the twins Julian and John were eleven years old, John disappeared without a trace. Cole and the Charmed Ones searched high and low for him, using potions and spells…anything to find the lost child with no luck.

"Uncle Cole?" another males voice, Cole turned slightly to see a young blonde-headed man place a hand on his broad shoulders.

"I told Cain I'd be in Wyatt." Cole assured him, grateful for the ability to hinder his tears, threatening to fall from his blue eyes.

"Phoebe wants you," he answered, his green eyes roaming over Cole's unkempt appearance, "Besides, the neighbors might think you're considering stealing one of their children, judging by your looks."

Cole offered Wyatt a forced smile, allowing the younger man to help him to his feet, "Thanks."

Wyatt nodded, "Part of my duties."

Cole shook his head, "I've neglected mine."

Wyatt paused and turned to look at his uncle, "Come on Cole, what happened wasn't your fault and no one here blames you. You need to believe that, and stay strong for everyone else."

"He's my _son_, that's part of my duty! I failed to protect him, Wyatt." Argued Cole, pulling away from the other man slightly.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Cole. It's too late, and we're all tired. Let's just go inside, you wouldn't want to ruin the rest of Selena's birthday would you?" Wyatt questioned, his eyes searching his uncle's beseechingly.

Cole sighed and shook his head, "No, I guess not."

Wyatt nodded firmly, "Good, let's go then."

The two men entered the large manor, the sounds of soft chatter echoed in the large house. They entered the expanded living room to see the large family laying about comfortably, all catching up. Wyatt clapped Cole on the back before walking over to his closest cousin, C.J.

Cole scanned the room and saw his wife, Phoebe, motioning him over from the other side of the room. Cole hung his head and started forward, nearly being ploughed by a young woman.

"Excuse me…?" Cole trailed off, unsure as to whom this young woman was.

"Rayne Halliwell, now, Mr. Turner." She gave him a smile as shook his hand. Seeing that Cole was confused she frowned and explained, "I married your son?"

Cole offered her a small smile, "Which one?"

Rayne let out a hearty laughed and answered, "Ben. You do remember which one he is right?"  
Cole gave her another tight-lipped smile as he caught sight of the aforementioned son coming towards them, "I do."

"One of my two favorite words." Ben claimed as he planted a kiss on Rayne's cheek. He wrapped his arms around his wife and looked at his father, "How you been dad?"

Cole looked at his son, suddenly taken-aback by the striking resemblance to himself. _I forgot that all my boys are near carbon copies of me._

"I'm fine, Ben, you?"

Ben wiggled his eyebrows as he swayed back and forth with Rayne in his arms, "I've been pretty good, you could say."

"Ben…" Rayne giggled, blushing slightly.

Cole cleared his throat and looked away, "Good seeing you Ben, if you'll excuse me, your mother is waving me over."

Ben frowned and watched as his father walked away, but a suggestive whisper from Rayne placed a large grin on his handsome visage. The couple took off laughing, nearly running everyone over in their haste to exit the room.

Selena, one of the people nearly run over, shook her head and yelled after them, "Ben! Watch where you're going! I'm the birthday girl!"

Suddenly a hand reached out and tugged her ear; she yelped and turned around to see a grinning Julian. "Jules! What was that for?"

Julian shrugged and motioned at her ear, "Birthday girl didn't get her twenty-eight ear tugs yet did she?"

Selena laughed at her brother's antics, "Can we not and say we did?"

Julian shook his head as his grinned widened, advancing on his younger sister with delight in his eyes, "Nah uh, sis. Everyone gets them!"

Selena giggled and ran away as best she could, chased by her forever prankster brother in the throng of the crowd. Cole watched with a small smile on his sad face, his back pressed against the wall as he looked over at Phoebe.

"So, when did Ben get married?" Cole questioned casually, sending a quick wave at Piper, who had just entered the living room with a tray of goodies.

Phoebe glanced at Cole and sighed, "A few months ago. You just didn't notice because you were too busy sulking."

Cole frowned and turned to face her, "Did I even go?"

"No, and I'm surprised Ben is even talking to you. He was so damn embarrassed having to explain to _her_ side of the family that, _yes_, you were alive, and for one reason or another were too busy to go to your own son's damn wedding."

Cole's eyes widened in surprise, "Jeez…"

Phoebe suddenly whirled around and met Cole's eyes with her own, "'Jeez?' Is that all you have to say, Cole?"

Cole rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to say?"

"Apologize to him! Explain to him why you missed the happiest day of his life."

"He knows why…" Cole whispered, an image of a young John flashing through his mind quickly.

Phoebe relaxed and whispered back, "You should still apologize to him. It's been seventeen years Cole. Seventeen long years, there's really no good reason why you missed it."

Cole snorted, "I think my son disappearing from the face of the earth constitutes as a reason, Phoebe."

"Cole," her tone of voice caused Phoebe to look over at her, "He's not your only son. We both lost a son that day…but we still have four others to care for."

Cole watched with dismay as Phoebe walked away from him in order to effectively end the conversation. She walked over towards Peyton, one of Piper's children, and kneeled down to play with Peyton's two-year old daughter.

Cole sighed once again, his throat sore from swallowing the lump in his throat. A small whine caused him to look down at a Border Collie, "Hey Dino, boy."

Dino pawed at Cole's leg, causing the man to lean down in order to pet him. Dino sighed with content as he lay on his back, exposing his furry belly to Cole. Cole proceeded to rub the dog, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Cole!" a small voice exclaimed. Cole looked up and met a pair of gray eyes. He smiled and offered the small boy a seat in his lap.

"How you doing, Sean-Matthew?" Cole asked, cradling the boy in his lap as they both began petting Dino.

"I'm happy! Next month's my birthday again!" Sean exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Oh yeah? How old are you going to be?"

"Four! Mom says I can get a dog like Dino if I'm good!"

Cole smiled down at his excited grandson, "Where's your big brother? I haven't seen him for awhile?"

Cole scanned the crowded room in search of Coleridge Matthew Turner Halliwell II. Cole chuckled to himself as he thought of the family's protest to such a long name. However, C.J. was adamant on having a son that carried his father's name and his own.

"I don't know... should I go look for him?" Sean looked up questioningly, eager to go on a hunt for his brother.

"If you're up to it," Cole shrugged, not wanting to hurt the child's feelings.

Sean jumped off Cole's lap and took off, darting in between legs in search of his slightly older brother. Cole smiled and stood up, his back sore from staying down for so long.

"You're getting old Cole," joked Piper as she walked over with a tray of cookies.

"I'm over one hundred fifty, Piper. Of course I'm getting old." Cole laughed, taking an offered cookie gratefully.

Piper squinted her eyes, "Good point, maybe it's because you don't look a day over thirty."

Cole dipped his head and raised his cookie, "Did you think any less of me?"

Piper laughed, "I'm not going to even answer that," as she offered another cookie to a passerby, "Who was that?"

Cole looked at the young woman, "I think that's C.J.'s wife…"

Piper shook her head and snorted, her brown ponytail wagging behind her head, "Sure, you think."

Cole sighed; he barely knew his family anymore. Piper sensed that Cole felt down again, offering him another cookie she asked, "How are things over at your place?"

Cole shrugged, "You can't hear our fights from down the street?  
Piper frowned, "Problems with Phoebe?"  
Cole nodded, "Who else? But it's really me…I can't get over John, you know?"

Piper nodded understandably; surprised he even uttered the boy's name out loud. She placed the china plate on a table and hugged Cole tightly, surprising both herself and Cole, causing him to nearly choke on his cookie he was slowly chewing on.

"You looked like you could use one," Piper muttered when they pulled away.

Cole looked down and whispered, "Thanks, Piper. Really."

Piper smiled and nodded, picking up the plate of cookies and walking off, offering the goodies to anyone who was paying attention.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review.  
Things will be explained more, and Leo is an Elder just to have one less character to worry about.**

**Although he may/or may not come in later in the story.**


	3. John's Quandaries

John Michael Grant snored softly as he slept at his desk amidst the large VCTF building. His strong arms rested underneath his head, his cheek pressed against his wrist firmly, with his lips open in a small 'o' shape.

Bailey Malone, having caught sight of his sleeping agent, was ready to yell out his name when a woman's arm placed on his stopped him. He turned to look at Sam Waters shaking her head, "Wake him up quietly and send him home, Bail, the poor guy is exhausted."

Bailey sighed and nodded, "I've been rough on him, haven't I?"

Sam nodded, "You're just trying to establish the VCTF in the ranks with a good closing record, and John's a key part of that. But really, he's been dead on his feet the last few days. Send him home."

Bailey took a deep breath, "I will, Sam, thanks."

Sam offered Bailey a small smile as the large man entered the busy area and walked over to where his best agent was napping. Sam watched with slight amusement as John sat up quickly, obviously startled.

Bailey and John exchanged words before John gave Bailey an appreciative smile and stood to leave, pushing his chair in. Bailey walked back over to where Sam was watching, her blonde hair swept from her oval shaped face. Bailey heaved a long side and raised an eyebrow in her direction, "I could use a drink, you?"

Sam laughed, "You could always use a drink."

Bailey began walking towards his office, Sam walking alongside him. Bailey half turned towards her as they continued walking, a smile on his moderately handsome face, "I could…and you?"

Sam thought about it for a moment and finally relented, "Sure, I can wind down with a few drinks. Angel's out, and Chloe's up with Tom's parents…"

Bailey nodded understandably, holding his door open and allowing her to enter first. After dolling out the drinks, Bailey and Sam relaxed in his office, talking about this and that while avoiding tender topics such as Jack, and their cases.

Meanwhile, John found himself struggling to stay awake as he drove towards his apartment in the dead of night. As other cars drove by, he squinted at their passing bright lights with an annoyed manner.

"How many people are out at this time of night?" demanded John, this time raising a hand to his eyes as another car passed by.

Eventually John found himself outside of his apartment, trying to put the key into the doorknob without passing out from exhaustion.

_Or a side affect from a childhood accident,_ John thought grimly. He sighed with relief when he finally managed to open the door. Upon entering, John looked around his barely furnished apartment; his personal artifacts were limited to pictures of his closest VCTF friends, himself graduating the police academy, and his deceased foster mother.

_Noreen O'Doyle, the only woman in my life who truly loved me,_ John thought.

John paused on his way towards his bedroom, he wasn't sure that his biological mother didn't love him, after all he was found in Boston with no memory. John sighed, frustrated that he couldn't remember his life before the age of eleven, when Noreen had found his unconscious body lying in an alleyway.

John shook his head and entered his bedroom, thankful that of all the memories he did have, he'd most likely fall asleep to the good ones. Tossing his cellphone into the mass of comforters and sheets on his bed, John didn't bother removing his clothing as he hopped in. However, as soon as head touched the pillow his cell phone began ringing.

John groaned and muttered, "You promised Bailey," before fumbling within the sheets for the lost object. Recovering he immediately snapped, "Grant."

"John? It's George. Case in San Francisco needs the VCTF's help. It's a satanic-ritual thing, you'll get he full briefing from…Bailey?"

John could hear George talking to the older man in hushed tones, Bailey clearly upset with George even in the background. John held his temper in check as he waited, sighing when George finally came on again.

"Sorry for waking you John, I didn't know. Bailey's going to have someone else covering you, so sleep tight."

John shook his head, "I'm coming in George, and I'm not going to let Bailey hanging in the wind like that." George tried to protest but John interrupted, "Tell Bailey, I'll be there in twenty."

George sighed and answered, "Alright, John."

John yawned and hung up. Pulling a pillow over his head, John let out a raw yel before tossing the object across the room and extracting himself from the soft blankets. Grabbing his cell phone and holstered gun, John left his apartment as quickly as he had come in.

* * *

"John, I'm serious, get your butt home and rest. You're no good half-dead." Bailey demanded as he followed his youngest agent around the latter's desk. John ignored him as he shuffled his newly acquired folders on his desk and checked his overnight bag.

"Bailey, I'm packed, I'm ready, let's go."

Bailey paused and shook his head. John's dark, mussed up hair and wrinkled clothing already blared a need for sleep. His red-rimmed eyes and dark circles underneath them just simply said, "I'm a dead man walking."

"You're exhausted, go home and rest up. That's an order." Bailey tried, his deep voice low as he and John weaved around milling agents.

John laughed, "I'm a rule breaker, Malone, you know that. Now I _really_ have to go."

Bailey smiled as he trained his dark eyes on John's fatigued figure. "If you feel faint or tired, you promise to sleep?"

John pretended to mull it over before simply answering, "Nope," and with that word he slung his overnight bag over his shoulder and began heading out. Bailey rolled his eyes, something he didn't do often, before following the younger man.

* * *

John, despite his response to Bailey's question, felt his head bobbing as he fought off the overtaking need to sleep. The low humming of the plane just helped further along the drowsiness, and John's head finally came to rest on his chest as he fell asleep.

Sam, having watched John's failing attempts, smiled and quietly walked over to pluck the open folder of their recent case off of his lap. She placed it on the table beside him, allowing herself to carefully rub her thumb against his forehead, his expression calm and innocent.

Bailey smiled fondly at Sam's caring antics, offering her a glass of water when she returned to her seat beside him. She took it gratefully, sipped from it and turned to look at him sternly, "You shouldn't have let him come."

Bailey sighed and nodded, "I know. But he's stubborn. You can't tell me in the short time you've known him, he hasn't become stubborn with you at least once."

Sam, recalling memories of some of their first exchanged words, laughed to herself. Taking another sip from her water she said, "I read his file."

Momentarily surprised, Bailey turned to catch Sam's averted gaze, "Why did you do that?"

Sam shrugged and cradled the glass in between her hands, "I guess it was a sort of childish revenge against him at first…then I was just plain curious as I kept reading. Did you know that he was adopted at eleven…having no memory of his life before that age?"

Bailey nodded gravely, "I knew…"

Sam shook her head and whispered, "Poor guy. Can you imagine not knowing all that? He only knew his name and birthday…"

"I know Sam…kid's had it rough. I think Noreen was the best thing that happened to him, however with all good things come bad…" Bailey trailed off, he was sure Sam knew he was referring to John's adoptive father Patrick O'Doyle.

Sam nodded in the affirmative, her blue eyes trained on John's slouched figure across the plane. She looked away and swept her thick blonde hair away from her face and over her shoulders. Bailey sipped from his respective drink, his brown eyes straying away from the lone man in front of him.

"Bailey…" Sam began, before shaking her head, "Never mind."  
Bailey looked at her as if to ask, "Are you sure," and noticing her determined look he nodded and looked away once more. However muttering from his youngest agent caused Sam and himself to exchange worried looks.

Sam stood and examined John from a relatively safe distance, in case he jerked awake suddenly. She walked back over and sat down, "Dreaming…"

Bailey bit his bottom lip and took another swing from his glass, "He mutters in his sleep?"

"I wouldn't know, Bailey, I'm not the one keeping his other side of the bed warm." Sam muttered, taken aback at her rude claim, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little tired too."

Bailey glanced at her worried; leaning forward he advised her quietly, "You ought to get some sleep too, Sam. It's a long flight."

Sam yawned and nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me," she stood and made her way towards a small sofa-like seat that could serve a purpose as a bed if wanted. She curled up in the small object, thoughts running through her head briefly before she too nodded off to sleep.

Bailey watched the two people sleep, a small smile on his face. They were like his kids, and he loved them all dearly. Bailey frowned when he saw John becoming agitated in his sleep, his mutterings increasing until one word became clear, "Cole."

Bailey felt the need to jostle John awake in order to quell the dream, that and the fact that Bailey was sure John would be severly sore when he awoke in that postion. However Bailey didn't need to do anything when John awoke with a small gasp. His blue eyes roamed the enclosed cabin and came to rest on his boss.

"We there yet?" he muttered, rubbing a hand on his face as he straightened up.

Bailey shook his head, "Nope."

John smirked and nodded before shifting in his seat and falling asleep almost as quickly as he awoke. Bailey sighed and leaned back in his chair, _what a fun flight this will be._

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please review, just a little more Profiler to get the story going then** **mostly Charmed for the rest of the way.**

**Enjoy!**


	4. The Night

Cole gazed blankly through his double window, emotions raging inside his heart that didn't quite reach his eyes. The dark of the night comforted him, it always did. Cole sighed softly, his blue eyes roaming the dark street of Prescott as Phoebe entered their bedroom with a sad expression on her attractive face.

"Cole, you worry me when you do that." She whispered, toeing her shoes off as she closed the bedroom door and crossed over to where Cole was sitting.

Cole, barely registering the words, half turned and asked, "What?"

"Stare out the window so…emotionless." She padded over the rest of the way and knelt down in front of Cole, resting her head in his lap. Cole ran his hand through her dark hair, reveling in the softness of it.

Phoebe let out a content sigh as she folded her arms beneath her head, her legs crossed underneath her small frame. She listened to the soft and steady breathing from Cole, longing to ease her husband's pain.

"There was something I wanted to tell you…but I forgot what it was…" Phoebe whispered, quivering when Cole's thumb brushed against the nape of her neck as he continued running his hand through her hair.

Cole smiled half-heartedly, his eyes never leaving the dark street outside. He could see that some lights were on in a house down the street, and he immediately assumed it was the Halliwell manor. With Wyatt momentarily living with his parents, the young man tended to stay up late.

"Did Selena have a good birthday?" Cole asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yeah…she said she had fun. She told me to tell you that she loves you and she hopes you call her sometime just to talk…she misses you."

Cole nodded, his hand still gently raking through her hair. He stopped when he felt Phoebe sitting up straighter. Unable to take the heat of her gaze anymore, he met her soft brown eyes.

"We all miss you." She whispered, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Cole let out a suffering sigh and allowed Phoebe to sit in his lap and silently cry against his broad shoulder, tears of his own streaming down his handsome face.

* * *

"Mom? Darryl called, says he has a case he'd like us to check out." Wyatt called out from the kitchen as Piper passed with a large garbage bag.

Piper entered the kitchen and started slightly when she saw her eldest nephew sitting beside her son. "CJ? What brings you here?"

CJ grinned, "I'm not staying long don't worry."

Wyatt stood from the kitchen table and reached for an orange and an apple, raising the both up towards CJ. CJ motioned towards the apple and caught it swiftly when his cousin tossed it to him. Taking a large bite of the red fruit as his cousin began peeling his orange, CJ continued.

"I'm actually here because of Morris. He's putting me on the new case."

Piper nodded in approval, pulling out a pot from underneath the sink, "Your first case, huh? What is it?"

CJ chewed on his fruit before swallowing, waving the fruit he answered, "Satanic ritual killings."

Piper nearly dropped the pot in the sink she was filling with water as she exclaimed, "Satanic ritual killings? We haven't had a demon attack in a year and this is the first thing that comes up?"

Wyatt frowned and glanced at CJ, "Is that a bad thing?"

CJ shook his head with an equal expression, "I didn't think so."

Piper sighed and turned the tap off, "You're saying that with no demon attacks lately, one comes out of the blue and you're not suspicious at all?"

"Should I check with the Elders?" Wyatt asked, cringing as soon as he said that.

Piper shot him a glare and shook her head, "Screw the Elders."

CJ nodded, "Hell yeah!"

Wyatt laughed, "Demon's first words."

CJ frowned, "Low blow, Wy," before taking another chunk of the red fruit.

Piper groaned and motioned towards the doorway, "Don't you have parents to visit CJ? Or a family to take care of?"

"CJ is avoiding Uncle Cole," Wyatt answered as CJ shook his head in the negative. Wyatt frowned and asked, "Aren't you?"

"My dad is in a bad place, he still misses John. We all do, but he needs to move on…" CJ trailed off softly, the fruit long forgotten as he sat it on the table.

Piper nodded, "We all miss him. I do too, even though he was hell. Him and Julian together…gah!"

Wyatt laughed, remembering the times when he and CJ had to run around the house in order to stop the Terrorizing Turner Twins many years ago. CJ muttered and shook his head, "Man, that was so long ago."

"Yeah…" Piper claimed quietly, as Wyatt nodded and echoed, "Yeah…"

* * *

"_John! John hang on!" A desperate voice shouted, coming closer and closer towards the fallen child._

_John looked up to see his father hovering over him, worry and fear etched into every line in his face. John turned his head to the side, everything around him looking distorted and out of place. Then he remembered he was lying on his back and everything looked upside down._

"_John? Look at me!" Cole shouted as John flinched until he realized it wasn't anger in his father's voice but a raw emotion that clawed at his little heart. Without meaning too, he made his father feel so helpless and terrified._

"_Dad?" his voice sounded so small, then he saw him. A tall man in a flowing white robe with dark hair crowning his freshly shaved face. He knew about demons and Elders…white lighters and witches. Whoever this man was, he didn't recognize him. _

"_Dad look out…" he tried to say, but it came out in a whisper. Cole shook his head and tried to lift the boy off the ground, unaware of the presence of this other man._

"_Phoebe! Leo! Somebody help!" Cole shouted, tears running down his face as he stood helplessly. The other man leaned over and looked at young John in Cole's strong arms. He smiled softly as John struggled in his father's arms slightly._

"_Dad…look…" but it was apparent that Cole could not see the man. _

"_Shh, John. It's okay, he can't see or hear me. Only you can. What I'm about to tell you is very important, okay?"_

_John nodded, a feeling of trust washing over him as his fought off the urge to fall asleep right then and there. The man nodded, "Good."_

_Continuing the man leaned closer still, "John, you're very important for reasons I cannot tell you now. I'm a Brother Fate, my sisters and I control fate as a whole. I was assigned to help you do good in the world, good that does not require your family you have now."_

"_Why not?" John asked softly, his lids fluttering as he barely registered the commotion around him. He was now lying on a couch, in the attic he believed. The sisters, Leo and Cole were there._

"_I can't tell you now…but I can tell you what is going to happen next. You're going to disappear in white lights, and take a trip to Boston. There a woman will find you and take you home, where she will raise you. You will become an officer of the law, and eventually join an FBI organization entitled the VCTF. You will meet a man named Bailey Malone, and you must save him. Bailey Malone is destined to be a future Elder, one that will be a great asset to the world above. Your memory will be erased, but at the age of twenty-eight, it will be restored as you investigate a case here in San Francisco. This is where you must convince Bailey Malone of magic, with the aide of your family. If you can do this, he will find his true calling."_

_John, overloaded with information finally muttered, "My memory will be erased? I won't remember mom and dad? Or Jules?"_

_The man shook his head roughly, "No. It must be this way for reasons you will not understand yet. Take me hand and we will go."_

_Meanwhile, Cole and the others were arguing as to what had gone wrong with John. Cole paced the attic, unaware that his son was feverishly muttering._

"_I don't know Phoebe! I don't know what happened! I heard his call…I found him inside a room, somewhere. I have no idea where, just an empty room."  
Phoebe, trying to quell her tears as her son fell into a disturbed sleep, turned towards Leo, "Can you heal him?"_

_Leo shook his head roughly, "I tried. Nothing works, I don't know what's wrong."_

_By this time John was sitting up and walking towards the large stained glass window. Piper gasped and waved her hands to freeze him, surprised when nothing happened towards the boy._

"_John!" Cole was surprised that the terrified roar came from his own mouth as he and everyone else merged forward as one to stop the young boy from crashing through the window. Everyone was shocked as some unknown forced sent them flying back from John._

_Cole continued trying long after the others gave up, he continued ruthlessly, blood and bruises littering his entire body as he was thrown back once again. Phoebe sat up and cried, "Cole!"_

_Cole ignored her plea as he tried once more to break the invisible barrier and reach his son, who had by now blown the window with an energy ball and stood on the edge. John jumped out and disappeared into the white lights as the Brother Fate had promised. Cole and the others howled as they darted forward, shocked to see John was not lying on the ground._

"_He shimmered, he had too." Phoebe muttered as Cole wrapped his arms around his trembling wife._

"_Where did he go? Where did my son go?" Cole demanded, looking at everyone with a glint in his blue eyes._

_No one knew._

* * *

**TBC..**

**Please Review! **

* * *


End file.
